Downtime Points Guide
Since there is mostly no time to do crafting during game time we use Downtime Points (DTP) to handle activities that characters would accomplish between adventures. You gain DTP at the end of a game session. One DTP counts as one 8-hour day IC. One workweek is 5 DTP. Unlike gold pieces DTP are shared among all characters who belong to the player. DTP can be used for a multitude of things. Possible activities include those detailed in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p.123-134). The following activities necessitate a Keeper or Founder to supervise your rolls, verify the outcomes and provide you with further information: Buying magic items, Carousing, Crime, Gambling, Pit Fighting, Relaxation, Religious Service, Research and any crafting process that involves complications. If you are unfamiliar with how a certain activity is handled feel free to ask a Keeper or Founder. All downtime activities have to be recorded in #downtime-log Some of these activities can’t be done in Red Larch and therefore require travel into a major city, the activity will specify whether it requires a major city or not. The following is an abridged list of possibilities for spending DTP. Full details can be found in Xanathar's Guide To Everything (pages 125-134). Travel Some activities can’t be done in Red Larch and therefore require travel to a major city like Neverwinter or Waterdeep. The following table shows the required GP and DTP cost to travel to the following cities. Keep in mind that the costs listed above are for one-way travel, which means that you will need to double the described cost. If you find yourself in one of these cities at the end of an adventure feel free to use what the city offers to you. While there are no DTP costs for travel in adventure sessions, you will need to find your way back to Red Larch after your business is done. Buying Magic Items Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * Travel to a major city * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP * Minimum GP cost is 100 GP You will go on the lookout for magic items in one of the major cities. The rarity of the items you find is determined by a Charisma (Persuasion), Intelligence (Investigation), or Insight (Wisdom) check. The amount and which items you find will be determined by dice roll as detailed in XGtE. Afterwards the price of the respective item is determined by a dice roll each. If you plan to gain any magic items this is the way to go. You cannot shop for a specific magic item. Keep in mind that you may need high amounts of DTP and Gold Pieces if you want to reroll the outcome a couple of times to hit something you really want. A DM may allow you to roll on lower Tables at their discretion. Complications for Magic Item Buying Complications increase in the following fashion. For every week you buy a magic item(s) in the same DM supervised session, complications increase by 10%. In addition, after you buy more exotic items, increase the complication chance by: Rare +10%, Very Rare +20%, Legendary +30%. Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Carousing Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * May require travel to a major city depending on the intention or goal * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP * Minimum GP cost is 10 GP You want to gain criminal contacts in Waterdeep? Or a wealthy business partner in Neverwinter? When you travel into a rural area it might be helpful to know somebody who was raised there. All this can be achieved by going out and having a drink with the right people. Supervised by a Keeper/Founder you can gain new contacts. Most of them will be friendly towards you and are willing to help you out. A resource that can prove to be extremely useful in the right situation. If you are a very uncharismatic or unlucky person though you might even make a hostile contact. Your new found NPC contacts will, however, not risk their life to help you neither will they commit a crime to hurt you. But if you need an informant or somebody who helps you get into parties, they will most certainly do you that favor. The officials will keep track of the NPCs you gained but you should mark them down on your character sheet as well with a little description and reference when you gained them. Crafting items Costs depend on the item. We use the crafting rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p.128-130) for all non-magical items. Expertise with a crafting tool reduces the DTP-cost of non-magical items by 50 %. All levels of healing potions can be crafted with an herbalism kit. All poisons that do not require a part from a specific creature can be crafted with the Poisoner’s Kit. You are allowed to request quests with a DM to obtain these creature parts and enable the crafting of said poisons. Keep in mind that healing potions count as magic items but have their own specific crafting rules. The crafting of Spell scrolls follows the rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p. 133). You can craft magic items up to and including very rare following the rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p. 129). In regard to this you will require specific components that are used in the crafting process. If you want to create a magic item make sure to talk to a DM in #find-a-game. They will help you set up the means to obtain said materials. This may include one or multiple quests. Remember that if you choose to craft a magical piece of armour or a magical weapon that you will have to provide with the material cost of the mundane version of the respective armour/weapon. Alternatively you can choose to enchant an non-magical version of the item for just the Magic Item cost. Artificers are a special case in this rule. To find out more contact a Founder or Keeper. Gambling Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * Travel to a major city * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP * Minimum GP cost is 10 GP * Max bet 10,000 GP It is not gambling if you know that you will win. But since you’re rolling a die to determine the outcome, it is very much gambling. A supervising Keeper or Founder will determine DCs for you to beat in order to be able to gain up to double the amount of your stake. Proficiency with Gambling sets come in handy here. On the other hand, you may lose all of the money and suffer a debt of that amount or run into loan sharks. Insight, Deception, Intimidation. Can replace any with a gambling set roll. I guess it is a gamble after all. Complications for Gambling Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Learning Tools & Languages Requirements * To be recorded in #downtime-log * Travel to a major city or place of study with a relevant teacher With enough time, funds and dedication adventurers can learn almost every language there is to learn and master every tool there is to master. Another factor is that you always need a teacher. For the languages and tool proficiencies listed in the PHB you can find teachers in every major city. Keep in mind that as per XGtE (p. 134) you may reduce the necessary time and by that the money cost by an amount of workweeks equal to your Intelligence modifier when you learn a new language or a tool proficiency, but not improve proficiency to expertise. We allow PCs to learn rare languages as well. But if you want to croak with the Grung or have a chitterchatter with a Tlincalli you will need a teacher first. To find someone fitting please go to #find-a-game and request a DM to run an adventure that rewards you with the option to learn the language you wish for. If you accomplish the task you can learn the language for cost specified above. Pit fighting Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * Travel to a major city * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTPCategory:Rules Queue eye of the tiger and brace your knuckles because you’re down in the fighting pits. A supervising Keeper or Founder will determine DCs for you to beat with ability checks that focus on your character’s physical prowess. If you are able to succeed you may win up to 200 GP. But mind you that there is a lot of adrenaline in these fights and the business around them, so you may have to deal with complications afterwards. Relaxation Requirements * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP Adventuring is a stressful experience. Which means sometimes your character will just need some time to unwind. This helps with most ongoing healing processes and the curing of diseases. In any case it will keep your character from suffering from occupational burnout. Religious Service Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * May require travel based on the intention or goal * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP Is your character on good terms with the gods? Then you might consider doing their servants in the material plane a solid to gain some favors in return. You will need to seek out a temple that aligns with your characters believes and let a Keeper or Founder determine the outcome of an ability check that you make at the end of the required time. Up to two favors can be gained this way. Favors can be expended to ask the temple for political or social support or to reduce the cost of a cleric spellcasting by 50%. Research Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * May require travel based on the intention or goal * Minimum DTP cost is 1 DTP * Minimum GP cost is 10 GP Knowledge is power and you can’t have enough power when it comes to go on an adventure with your fellow guildmates. Researching with your character will require a Keeper or Founder and in cases where you want to gain knowledge for a specific session the relevant DM of said session. Going from your characters intelligence you will be making a ability check at the end of the week that you may modify by investing up to 600 GP. With that check you may learn up to three pieces of lore that either the relevant DM, Keeper or Founder will unveil to you. Selling Magic Items Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * Requires travel to a major city * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP * Minimum GP cost is 100 GP Complications for Magic Item Selling Complications increase in the following fashion. For every check you make to look for a buyer or sell magic items in the same DM supervised session, complications increase by 10%. In addition, after you sell more exotic items, increase the complication chance by: Rare +10%, Very Rare +20%. Legendary and Artifact auto comp. Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Working: Requirements * Founder/Keeper supervision in #dm-supervised-rolls. * May require travel based on the work * Minimum DTP cost is 5 DTP ''Those who are exceptional at their craft or trade can work during their downtime to earn a good wage in many cities of the land. Resources. This activity requires one workweek of effort. Resolution. The character must make a series of checks, with a DC determined at random based on the challenges of finding buyers and sellers for goods, the quality of the work completed, and more. The DC for each check is rolled by a Founder or DM. Consult the DC table to determine the roll. To determine how much money a character earns, the character makes three ability checks: Intelligence (Investigation) or Wisdom (Insight), Relevant ability using a set of tools or Charisma using a musical instrument, and Charisma (Persuasion). However, the DM is allowed to swap out any of these checks for something more appropriate pending the type of work and/or strengths of the character. Consult the Wages table to see how much money is generated according to the total of the check. Tiers. Not anyone can afford to hire famous adventurers to do their everyday work for them and the wages should represent that. Your wage increases the higher standing you have. On the other hand, paying as much as they do for a certain service your clients expect better of you than of a regular worker they pick up on the streets. Therefore the DC increases in higher tiers as well. Naturally a character can decide to work at lower tiers if they are high enough level to be able to choose. (e.g. a level 16 character working in Tier 2 instead of Tier 3) Tier DCs Wages Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 (Legendary Tier: Higher Risk, Higher Reward) Complications. While working for higher tier clients gets you more money, ultimately people in that circle could be fickle, changeable and unreasonable. The chance for complications stays 10% for all tiers except legendary tier. However, DMs should keep in mind the tier they are working with when determining a suitable complication, as in, raise the difficulty or the consequences of them accordingly.